


beating around the bush while beating your meat

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill, Voltron: Legendary Defender, but like - Fandom, only referenced - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BMC References, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Dick Jokes, Drabble, Masturbation, Out of Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Saucy, but u don’t have to know that to get this, joke, lmao im so sorry, multitasking masturbation, page 80, the bmc refs are p vague actually, this is a call, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Lance Charles McClain, are you getting yourself off while calling me for money?!”“Um...”“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!”——-or, lance is thottie 6000 and hunk wants a nap.





	beating around the bush while beating your meat

———— 

-riiing. riing.-

“Hey Hunkie!”  
“What do you want Lance?”  
“Soooooo... could I borrow like 50 bucks?”  
“ *long drawn out sigh* Fine.”  
“ *moan* “  
“What was that?”  
“Um... nothing.  
“Don’t lie to me Lance. What the fuck was that?”  
“It was noth- oh yes!”  
“... Are you jerking off?!”  
“Nooooo...”  
“Lance Charles McClain, are you getting yourself off while calling me for money?!”  
“Um...”  
“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!”  
“It’s not /really/ masturbating to /you/, I’m just multitasking!”  
“Dude, you are playing with your dick while talking to me. Don’t beat around the bush while beating your meat.”  
“Ugh fiiiiinnne.”  
“Did you call just for money?”  
“...maybe.”  
“I’m going to bed.”

 

-beep.-

———-


End file.
